The Forgotten Princess
by Shelliebelle
Summary: When the beautiful thief known as Lady Serenity steals something personal from Prince Endymion, he discovers the one secret she never wanted him to know...
1. Chapter 1

"This is her, sire."

Kunzite forced the struggling young woman to her knees, keeping his fist wrapped tightly around her braid of long, silvery hair. Loose tendrils curled around her face and forehead, complimenting her flushed cheeks. Her clear blue eyes were fixed on Endymion, but Endymion was too busy studying her to notice.

The simple, gypsy-styled gown didn't suit her. Her skin was too fair, her features too delicate for the hoyden-ish garb. The laced bodice emphasized her full breasts, and the loose sleeves slipped over her shoulders becomingly. Kneeling on the floor how she was exposed quite a bit of her long, slender legs, the flowing skirt rumpled around her knees, no petticoat visible beneath the thin linen. Her brown leather riding boots were caked with mud. She couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen.

Her breasts rose and fell with each gasping breath she took, her head arched with the pressure from Kunzite's hold on her hair. The graceful column of her throat was exposed, a delicate silver chain circling her neck, with some sort of pendant dipping into her bountiful cleavage. Her fingers toyed nervously with the chain at her neck, and Endymion was immediately suspicious. Surely, the Kingdom's most notorious thief wasn't frightened?

"Was she searched when she was brought in, Kunzite?" Endymion asked sharply.

Kunzite snorted and jerked swiftly on the braid in his closed fist, wrenching a pained cry from the young woman, forcing her to rise slowly from her kneeling position.

"Of course she was searched. Surely you don't imagine we'd overlook that simply because she's female, do you, sire?" Kunzite asked.

With a brief nod, Endymion rose from his throne and slowly drew closer to the young woman.

"So," he said, tipping her face up to get a better look, "you are the one that the peasants call the Lady Serenity. It seems odd, doesn't it, since you've wrecked havoc on nearly every nobleman in the Kingdom. Why is it they call you Lady Serenity?"

"Because that is my name." She said it simply, as if it should have explained everything. Endymion shrugged.

"Fair enough. It's not uncommon. You're Lunarian, I assume?" At her brief nod, he continued, "I understand it is a common practice to name children in honor of the ruling King or Queen, so I can't say it is an unfamiliar name to me. Why did you come to Earth?"

"I ran away."

"You ran away? From what?" Endymion had trouble believing that she could have had any hardships. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Even had she been a peasant, which he highly suspected she had not, she was beautiful enough to have made an advantageous match.

"From the life chosen for me. I didn't want it." Her fingers tangled in the delicate chain, and Endymion hoped she would reveal whatever charm hung on it that had such value to her.

Her fingers dipped into her bodice, and Endymion found he had no time to reach for his own weapon before Kunzite was left with a hank of silver braid in his fist and a glinting dagger at his throat. Endymion had a similar dagger pointed in his direction, and he had no doubt about the skill with which she wielded her weapons. Her shorn silvery locks still reached nearly to her waist, which made Endymion wonder exactly how long it had been before she'd hacked off her braid. It cascaded around her in soft waves, even more loose tendrils framing her lovely face. She 'tsk'ed softly.

"Really, Endymion, you must train your guards better. I managed to retain not one, but two weapons. Kunzite, your lack of proper training is going to get you killed one day." Serenity smiled condescendingly and shook her head. Kunzite was nearly seething with anger.

"Control your temper, Kunzite." Serenity nicked his throat intentionally, drawing a few droplets of blood. "Never let your anger get the best of you. It's the easiest way to get yourself killed. Now, I want you to walk slowly over to that corner and have a seat in the chair. Be assured that if you make a single move I don't like, I will kill you." She smiled sweetly, nudging him into action with the point of the dagger. Endymion took a step towards her, reaching for the dagger. He never even saw her move. A startling flash of pain hit him, and he looked down at his arm. His sleeve was torn neatly, a shallow cut welling blood over the top of his arm. She hadn't even taken her eyes off of Kunzite.

"Don't move, Endymion. I'm getting to you." Her voice was calm and self-assured.

"If I call for help, you won't stand a chance." He didn't fear for his life; if she had wanted him dead, she would have killed him already.

"If you call for help, you will die, and you will be known in memories as the King who couldn't save himself from a woman. And rest assured, by the time your guards arrive, I will be far away from here. In all honesty, I would rather not kill you. It would damage my reputation as a thief who needs not resort to violence. However, as I obviously cannot remain as a prisoner here, I will do whatever is necessary to leave." She backed a considerable distance from him and relaxed her stance. Endymion remained where he was. She'd outmaneuvered him once, and she could more than likely do it again.

"Now. You will tell me what has possessed you that you believe it is acceptable to have your subjects live in such abject poverty." Serenity tucked one dagger into the belt at her slender waist, absently twirling the other.

"I am their king. It is my due." Endymion felt no need to make pretty speeches.

"You live in magnificent splendor, and yet you have never seen the other side of the wall, Endymion. You live in a gilded cage, protected from all that your subjects endure daily. I have seen children starving, for your tax collectors steal the food right off of their plates. I have seen widows evicted from their homes, for the only job suited for a lone woman in your kingdom is on her back. I take back that which you steal from those who cannot afford to lose. You believe I am a thief, Endymion, but I tell you I am a heroine, and your subjects believe you are the thief. It will be my death the mourn, Endymion, not yours." Serenity moved closer to him, clutching one dagger in a ready position, and holding her other hand outstretched.

"Now I will take another thing you do not deserve. That ring, the one you wear on your right hand. You will give it to me." Serenity's tone brooked no argument, but Endymion had never been crossed before and had no plans to give in now.

"No, this ring you cannot have. It isn't mine to give."

"Nevertheless, I will take it." She arched the blade higher, sunlight glinting off the polished metal. "I will have the ring or your life, Endymion. Your choice."

With a sigh, Endymion tugged the ring off his finger, and tossed it to her. She caught it, and backed a safe distance away again. She bound her hair tightly with a thin strip of leather and a bright flash of light caught Endymion's attention. There was something on her forehead.

She yanked the delicate silver chain up and around, undoing the clasp. She slid Endymion's ring onto the chain, where in clinked against another ring, a smaller, more slender version of Endymion's. When she looked up at him again, he got a full view of her forehead. When her bangs were pulled away from her face, a glowing crescent insignia on her forehead was revealed. Endymion involuntarily moved a step forward.

"Stop her," he called out in a hoarse voice he didn't recognize. "Stop her now!"

Panicked, Serenity whirled around, dashing for the open doors leading to the balcony. She made it over the balcony ledge just as Kunzite and Endymion were reaching for her. She dropped to the ground with a thud that sent a spasm of pain shooting up her legs, but she recovered quickly, racing off into the dense trees that bordered the castle.

"Damn," Endymion growled, raking his hands through his hair, striding back into the throne room. "Call for the guards. I want every one of them in here immediately. We're going to put out a reward for information or aid leading to the capture of Serenity."

"Sire," Kunzite hesitated briefly, wondering if it was really a good idea to question his sovereign. He proceeded hastily, "Do you know Lady Serenity?"

"Yes," Endymion sighed. "Yes, I know her."

"Who is she?" Kunzite knew he was tempting fate, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"She is Serenity Tsukino, the Crown Princess of the Silver Kingdom on the moon. And," he sat down heavily on his throne, "she's my wife."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: It's always a good feeling when I find my pen name or a story of mine on someone's favorites list. But it's almost a strange feeling when I see that someone has more than one of my pen names on his/her favorites list, and may not even know that that other authoress and I are one and the same.

---

The Forgotten Princess – Chapter 2

"Your wife!" Kunzite's indignant bellow echoed through the drafty halls of the surrounding corridors.

"There's no need to shout, Kunzite." Endymion's calm response infuriated Kunzite more.

"Your wife, Endymion! Don't you think, just perhaps, it might've been a good idea to inform your _guardians_, your _advisors_, and your _friends_ that you'd taken it upon yourself to take a _wife_!"

"Remember to whom you are speaking, Kunzite." Endymion's low warning did not go unheeded, and Kunzite forced himself to rein in his shock and anger. He dropped heavily into a chair, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his thighs.

"You are my valued friend, Kunzite, but I will not tolerate being treated as a child. You will address me with the respect and courtesy due to me. Is that clear?" Endymion's tone brooked no argument.

"Very clear, sire." Kunzite decided it would be wiser to placate the miffed monarch and soothe the feathers he'd ruffled until Endymion was in a better mood.

"Now, please tell me what we can do about Serenity. She cannot be allowed to run wild as she is. If word of this situation is spread throughout the kingdom, as I imagine it will be, it will cause a panic. When my court discovers their queen is pillaging the kingdom like a common thief, they'll do everything in their power to see me off the throne. The monarchy has passed from son to son in my family for generations. I am not about to hand over my title now. Serenity must be apprehended." Endymion stared pensively out the window, to the place in the woods through which Serenity had made her escape.

"If I may say, sire, I don't believe a reward will be effective. Serenity is well-liked by the populace. If she weren't as beloved by them, we might have some chance of capturing her with the lure of a reward. I believe we shall have to find alternative means of apprehending Serenity," Kunzite said.

"I'm afraid you're right, Kunzite." Endymion leaned back with a sigh. "How could Serenity have come here unassisted? She must have had some accomplices. I'll have to inform her mother, Queen Selenity, that we now know the whereabouts of her daughter. She's been missing for nearly three years, now. She was still just a child when she disappeared."

"If I may ask, sire…how did you come to be married to Serenity without our knowledge?" Kunzite asked hesitantly.

"We were both just children when we married. Do you remember, Kunzite, when my father died? I was just fourteen. You and the others had only been summoned to court a year earlier to begin your training.

My mother took me to the moon with her, to work out trade negotiations. She had wanted me to be betrothed to the princess Serenity while my father still lived, but he said our people would never stand for a Lunarian queen. We hadn't quite worked out our differences yet, you see, and the people had only just begun to accept Lunarian immigrants. On our trip to the moon, my mother and Queen Selenity decided they could seal the peace and trade negotiations and unite their planets and kingdoms by marrying their children. The princess and I were wed in a very private ceremony, in complete secrecy, during that trip. She had just turned seven years old. The ceremony was the first and last time I have seen her, until now.

When we returned to Earth, it was to discover that a Lunarian immigrant had slaughtered a prominent Earthling merchant family. The tension and hatred between our two races was stronger than ever, and it would have been foolish to announce our marriage at that point. Mother decided it would be best to wait until our people had become acclimated to the merge of cultures. By the time that had happened, Mother had passed away as well, and I was king already. It was decided that Queen Selenity would send her daughter to me when she had reached sixteen years of age, and could legally become queen.

However, I received a missive three years ago, informing me that the princess Serenity had disappeared. Over time, when no ransom was demanded, and no trace of the missing princess was found, we assumed she had run away, and if nothing was heard of her, we would have declared her dead on the date of her twentieth birthday, and I would be free to marry again. No one would ever have had to know about my previous marriage."

Kunzite leapt up from his chair and began to pace the marbled floors.

"Well, sire, it seems there is only one thing we can do to flush out Serenity," he said slowly.

"What would that be?" Endymion asked.

Kunzite stopped his pacing, turning to look his sovereign square in the eyes, a pleased grin on the verge of destroying his composed look.

"Why, announce your marriage, of course."

---

"This is absurd!" Serenity's infuriated cry caused the man seated at the desk to wince.

"Please, Serenity, Diana's having her nap," he said, rising from his chair to embrace a very irritated Serenity. She hugged him in return, offering only a token resistance when he tugged the crumpled parchment from her grasp. He unfolded it, glancing at Serenity curiously when he noted the King's seal. He held the letter to the light, reading aloud the flowing script it contained.

"His Majesty, King Endymion, cordially invites Lord Artemis White and his family to a ball and celebration in honor of His Royal Majesty's marriage to the Princess Serenity, known through the kingdom as the Lady Serenity. Their Royal Majesties will be hosting this blessed celebration on Saturday the Twentieth of May."

"Do you see, Artemis? The absurdity of it all! His foolish pride and arrogance will cost me everything! I could not stand being princess, and now that idiot would have me become queen!" Serenity tossed the missive into the fire, well pleased at the burst of flame, watching the fine paper blacken and curl with obvious pleasure.

"Will you go, then? It's little more than a week away; you've some time to select the appropriate attire. I daresay His Majesty would even pay for it," Artemis said with obvious amusement, his silver eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Go to his wretched ball? Surely you're joking. I've had more than my fill of such things." Serenity spit upon the blackened invitation, striding furiously from the room.

A dark-haired woman entered the room, carrying a small child. The little girl stretched her arms out towards Artemis.

"A loud noise woke me up, papa," the child said as Artemis lifted her into his arms.

"Is that so, Diana? Would it please you to know that Serenity has returned?" Artemis smiled as his daughter gasped in delight.

"Oh, yes, papa! May I go play with her?" Diana wriggled out of her father's arms, stopping briefly to hug her mother.

"If she'll have you, but don't bother her if she's too tired," Artemis called after the child, who had already disappeared from the room.

"She becomes more and more like Serenity with each passing day," Artemis' wife, Luna, observed.

"That she does. Do you know, only yesterday she challenged me to a swordfight? I think Serenity's been instructing her with those wooden swords I found in the back of Diana's wardrobe a few days ago. My daughter, the warrior." Artemis released a heavy sigh, sinking into his armchair.

"She means well, Artemis. God knows how much a difference Serenity has made in the lives of the people in the kingdom. She takes too much on her shoulders for one so young." Luna handed Artemis a glass of spiced wine, and kissed his cheek.

"She was born to privilege, Luna. She must accept her place sooner or later. Frankly, I think Endymion will be good for her, likewise will she be good for him. He's not a bad man, Luna. Rather, he's done his duty all his life and has never known what life is outside of his palace. Serenity can show him that. Serenity has a wonderful passion to help those in need. We managed to allow her a few years' freedom from her responsibilities, but it can't continue like this for all her life. She will find she can do just as much good as a queen as she can as a thief," Artemis said.

"I know it, as well. When Serenity is queen, she will change the things she doesn't like. She grew up sheltered from everything, living in a cage for her first fifteen years. She's finally free from the life she hated, and understandably, she won't walk right back into what she sees as a cage. I hope Endymion doesn't think to curb her spirit. She would not be our beloved Serenity were she not strong-willed and stubborn. I should hope Endymion doesn't wish for a meek, biddable wife," Luna worried aloud.

"I'm certain he doesn't. Endymion has had his share of women. He is old enough to know that the fancy ladies of the court are pretty enough to look at, but a queen should have strength of character and be a woman strong enough to affect change, should change be necessary. I'm certain he is wise enough to recognize that a woman such as Serenity would be an asset to him. She is well-liked by his people, and would secure his claim to the throne, should any contest it. And unless he is a great fool, I'm certain he doesn't find her appearance wanting," Artemis finished.

"Serenity is a lovely girl; anyone can see that. I do hope that Endymion will be able to see past her appearance to her heart. Serenity, more than anyone else, deserves happiness. She's sacrificed everything that is rightfully hers to help others." Luna observed quietly.

"She sacrificed her family and friends on the moon, but she willingly gave up her birthright. Serenity was stifled as a princess. She was protected and cosseted until she couldn't stand it anymore. She's made for more than looking the part of the perfect china doll who obeys her elders and allows her chosen husband to rule her lands. Serenity is a strong woman. She will make her own way in the universe."

Artemis stirred the embers with an iron poker, watching the flickering flames silently, pensively.

"I must find a way to get Serenity to go to that ball. Endymion and Serenity are just alike, and I'm afraid that they are both terribly strong-willed. It will be a battle for them until they realize that marriage is a compromise, not a struggle for dominance." Artemis said. Luna placed a loving hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"Of course you're right, Artemis. But I'm afraid that their marriage will be unhappy unless they should love each other," Luna said softly.

Artemis met her eyes, smiling tenderly.

"My apologies, my dear. I forget you were not raised on the moon as I was. Their marriage was prophesied, you see. They were born to love each other. It will be as fate has decreed. Unfortunately, it seems their road to happiness is destined to be long and hard." Artemis stroked Luna's cheek, settling her across his lap, and gazed out the window at the moon shining brightly in the night sky.

---

As it turned out, it was unnecessary for Artemis to find a way to entice Serenity to go to the ball, for Serenity went to Endymion of her own accord. Under cover of night, she slipped unseen into the palace. For a woman of Serenity's talents, the locks proved feeble and the security far too lax. Far from challenging, she was almost surprised by the ease with which she made it through the winding corridors of what should have been the most secure household in the kingdom.

She got a little lost around the third floor corridors, but eventually she made it to what was obviously Endymion's room. The large double doors were a dark, rich wood etched with gold designs and the words "Chambers of His Majesty The King". Scoffing at the foolishness of such an advertisement, she tried the heavy door, but, predictably enough, it was locked. Removing her lock pick from the satchel she carried, she worked at the lock as quietly as possible. Curiously enough, no guards passed the King's chambers, and the lock gave quickly under Serenity's careful ministrations.

She slowly pulled the heavy door open, listening tensely for any creaking of the hinges. She slipped through the narrow opening, aware that Endymion might awaken if even a bit of the muted light fell upon him. Softly, she closed the door behind her. Even in the darkness, she could see that the room was created with every luxury imaginable. It was plush carpeting under her feet, not the tile of the hallways. An enormous four-poster bed was cloaked in shadows towards the corner of the bedroom, pale moonlight spilling through the window just shy of the foot of the bed.

Serenity approached silently. As she drew near the bed, she drew a dagger from its sheath at her waist. She raised it in a ready position, ready to strike as necessary, and she quickly flung back the heavy coverlet of the bed. She started in surprise as she realized that it was not Endymion's form she had seen beneath the covers, but a few pillows arranged to look like a sleeping body.

Before she could act, a strong hand closed upon her wrist, forcing the dagger from her grasp. She was yanked up against a hard, masculine body, and a husky voice said in her ear,

"I have been waiting for you, Serenity."


	3. Chapter 3

Endymion chuckled at Serenity's shriek of surprise. Reflexively, she tried to break his hold on her, but only succeeded in forcing him to hold her tighter to keep her from escaping him.

"Poor little Princess," he 'tsk'ed softly, "did you imagine that you could get to me undiscovered? I'm sorry to tell you this, sweetheart, but I am the most well protected man in the Universe. You made it this far only because I wished it to be so. I ordered my guards to let you make your way here unharmed."

"I would have made it this far through my own skill, even had you not called off your guards. I'm far more skilled than even your best fighter. You of all people should know I speak the truth." Her lively blue eyes nearly glowed in the pale moonlight.

"And yet I triumph here, Princess." Endymion's condescending grin infuriated Serenity far more than his words.

"Don't call me that." Her teeth were tightly clenched, as though she was forcing herself to rein in her temper.

"What, Princess? Oh, I see. It is Queen, now that I have claimed you as my wife." Endymion shrugged as if he did not care.

"I don't care to be called princess or queen of anything. I do not choose to be associated with you and those treacherous, conniving bastards you call courtiers." Serenity's words were seeped in venom, as though she couldn't contain her hatred. Endymion 'tsk'ed lightly again, shaking his head as though she amused him.

"For shame, Serenity. It is wrong of you to speak so poorly of the man who sheltered you these past years. What would Lord and Lady White say if they knew the bend of your thoughts? They are my courtiers as well, as you know."

Endymion was satisfied when she started in shock. Her beautiful face, now drained of color, was too expressive, and her thoughts raced openly across them. At once he felt unsure as to whether she was suitable for court life. Serenity did not seem to possess the artifice necessary to survive the hostility that abounded in the palace.

Serenity realized the mistake she had made in showing her shock.

"What will you do," Serenity asked hoarsely.

"Do?" He sounded confused.

"With Artemis and Luna. They have a daughter. You cannot mean to jail them. Who would care for Diana?" Serenity's voice dropped to a weak whisper.

Endymion gave a short bark of laughter.

"Why would I jail them? Lord and Lady White have served me well these years. Even without my knowledge, they have kept my bride safely for me, and now that you are returned to me, I believe I shall reward them for their time and troubles. An Earldom would be fitting. Perhaps a Dukedom. God knows you cannot have been an easy charge," Endymion said thoughtfully. Pain exploded in his shin, and he was startled into releasing Serenity to grab his injured leg.

"Ouch! You little she-demon!" He let out an oath that burnt Serenity's ears. She dove for her dagger, but Endymion reached it first. She turned for her satchel and had it in her hands for a few precious seconds before Endymion wrestled it from her. He tucked the dagger into his breeches, held the satchel firmly under one arm, and reached for Serenity. She managed to avoid him for a few minutes, but there was nowhere to run, and she was nearly defenseless without her dagger. The few blows she managed either didn't faze him or were blocked. He slung her over his shoulder like a bag of grain, and made for the balcony. Once out into the cool night air, he tossed the dagger and satchel over the balcony to the courtyard below, and strode back into the room. She shrieked for assistance until Endymion tired of her noise and thrust a hand over her mouth. She bit down promptly, and Endymion tossed her unceremoniously onto the rumpled bed.

Serenity scrambled over the edge of the bed, poised to run. Endymion was still between Serenity and the door. Even should she manage to effectively navigate her way through the abundant furniture in the large room and make it to the door, it would certainly take more time for her to fumble with the heavy door than it would for Endymion to catch her. Instinctively, she looked towards the balcony.

"It's three stories up," Endymion said, sensing her train of thought, "you'd never survive it."

Reluctantly, Serenity relaxed her stance. There was no way for her to escape now. She'd have to wait and hope she could lull him into a false sense of security, and make her escape then. But where was she to go? He knew Artemis had been harboring her.

"Don't brood."

Serenity started at the sound of his voice.

"I wasn't brooding," Serenity snapped, irritated that she'd been off guard, lost in thought long enough for him to move across the room without catching her notice. He stood by the grand fireplace, and reached for a woven cord on the wall. He pulled it gently, and a moment later a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Endymion said, without taking his eyes off Serenity. A servant entered the room, bowed to Endymion, and then, to Serenity's surprise, bowed to her.

"Her majesty and I wish to have coffee and cake, if you please. Also, would you send for a maid to build a fire," Endymion asked, taking a seat on the low sofa before the fireplace.

"At once, your majesties." The young man bowed to the both of them again, and quickly left the room.

Endymion looked out of place on the sofa. It was small and almost feminine; it looked soft and inviting. Endymion was anything but that. Serenity was mind-numbingly aware that Endymion was all male, hard and muscled. He was certainly handsome enough, even with the light stubble that shadowed his chin. His black hair was tousled, as if he had been abed before she'd come into his chamber. He was a fine specimen of a man. It really was a pity he was so bad-tempered.

"Would you stop staring at me and come sit down?"

Serenity bristled. How arrogant this man was!

"I was merely thinking. I wasn't staring," she lied glibly. "And you would do well to choose your words wisely. You'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, sire."

Endymion only laughed and patted the sofa next to him.

"Come, child. I promise not to bite."

Serenity would have made a sharp retort, but another knock on the door heralded the return of the servants. The young man placed a silver tray on the table set before the sofa, and the maid carefully lit a fire. They did their work quickly, made their bows and curtsies, and quietly left the room.

"I am not a child," Serenity bit off furiously. She fisted her hands at her sides, her nails denting tiny crescents into her palms.

"You were a child when last I met you, and I see no difference now. Perhaps you are a little more ill-tempered than you were then." Endymion shrugged.

"If I am ill-tempered, it is because you make me so!" Serenity's control broke, and she reached for something to hurl at this stupid man, this arrogant fool she was forced to call 'husband'. Only cushions came readily to her hand, but she flung them with all her strength, as though they were deadly missiles. Endymion laughed as though her display of temper was purely for his amusement. Finally, a worthwhile object came to Serenity's hand – a pitcher of water on a nightstand near the bed. Endymion's amusement fled when he saw she meant to throw it. He bounded across the room, wrestling the pitcher from her.

"Turn about is fair play, lady," Endymion said after he'd reclaimed the pitcher. Without a second thought, he emptied the contents – a rather large amount of water – right over her head. Serenity had the good grace not to scream. But her furious eyes alerted him to her intentions – too late, she'd grabbed the full glass still on the table, dashing the contents into his face. Water dribbled down his front, soaking the white shirt he was wearing. Surprise was etched into every line of his face. He wiped water from his face with one hand, and, curiously enough, began to laugh.

To Serenity's utter amazement, he just laughed. He didn't rage and storm as she might have expected. He laughed heartily, and jerked his wet shirt over his head, tossing it over the back of a chair. He was still laughing as he approached Serenity once more. Serenity no longer knew how to react to this man. He was like a puzzle, some mysterious riddle that she could find no answer for.

He reached behind her and untied the strip of leather the bound her now wet hair. It slid down her shoulders, over her back like silk, wetting the back of her shirt. The heavy fabric of her shirt clung to her breasts and stomach, cool already and getting colder. Endymion looked down at her and frowned.

"I'll get you a new shirt, I can't have you looking like that when the servants return for the tray." Endymion led the way into his grand closet, picking through shirt after shirt to find something suitable for Serenity.

Finally, he tossed her a black shirt that looked as if it would be several sizes too big for her. It was silk, a finer garment than any she'd owned since she'd escaped to Earth. In his hands, Endymion held a pair of pants that looked to match the shirt Serenity held, and she understood at last. It was the top to a pair of men's pajamas.

"I can't wear this." Serenity thrust the garment back towards him.

"Why not? We're married. Your home is here now." He caught and held her eyes. "Don't mistake my meaning, Serenity. You will not be leaving this palace."

"We're not married. Neither of us wants to be married, Endymion, it's foolish to keep this charade going. It can easily be annulled, since it was never…never…" Serenity hesitated over the word, and Endymion arched a brow.

"Never consummated? That can be rectified." He laughed as she blushed brightly enough for it to be evident in the darkness. "Honestly, sweetheart, I would never have guessed you'd be shy."

"I'm not shy," Serenity insisted. "I'm just not used to speaking so blatantly of such things. You forget yourself. I was brought up a princess, first and foremost. Princesses live notoriously sheltered lives. I've been out of captivity only three years now, and I have no desire to step back into that which made me miserable."

"Serenity, we both spoke binding vows. To break them would destroy the fragile peace between our people. You cannot imagine that we can forget that it has ever happened and move on. Nor can you believe that you would be allowed to do as you have been doing, robbing my noblemen and spreading chaos. If you were to be apprehended and without my protection, you must know that you would be executed at once. If I had not discovered your identity, you would have been hanged for a thief. The person you seek to be does not exist. The only you who can exist peaceably in this world is the girl who was princess; the woman who will become queen." Endymion pulled her close to him, firmly grasping her chin in one hand to force her to meet his eyes.

"You must understand this, Serenity. You are my wife. It no longer matters if we wish to be wed or not. We are, and there is nothing that can change it. You will stay with me in this palace and you will conduct yourself as is fitting of a queen. And I swear to you, if you attempt to disobey me in this, if you attempt to escape me, I will have you held in the dungeon until you are of a more agreeable mindset." Endymion did not miss the way her eyes narrowed at his threat.

"You dare much, Endymion." Her anger was obvious.

"You misunderstand me, Serenity. It is not my intention for you to go against your nature. It is not my intention even to see that you obey me in all things, though God knows you could use a bit of discipline. My intention is that we attempt to live as we are sworn to, as husband and wife, models to the people that we will rule. I do not ask you to deny your feelings and your thoughts; only that you bring them to me at the appropriate time and place. You cannot live apart from me while it is known that we are wed, Serenity, it places you in great danger. I have many enemies who would not be above using my wife to achieve a purpose."

Serenity blinked in surprise, as if the thought had never occurred to her before.

"I will not be an obedient wife, Endymion. I was raised a princess, I was born to rule my people. You will not find me amenable to your every whim. There will be times that I will disagree with you, and I daresay I will argue with you often. I was not raised to sit idly by and let someone else do what I should be doing. I am a princess in my own right, and I will rule my people as I see fit. If I have no say in your court, you shall have no say in mine. This is something I will not argue over, Endymion. I bring far more land and resources than you to our union, and I will not be overlooked." She looked him squarely in the eyes, raising her chin proudly.

"I will agree to that. We will consult each other in matters that concern us, and I will make a place for you on my counsel. If it your wish to try to change the way the kingdom is run, I won't deny you. But together we must present a united front. You must control that wretched temper of yours until we are in private."

"Wretched temper!" Serenity gasped, her hands twisting the fine silk shirt angrily. Endymion laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Peace. It was not meant offensively. I like your spirit. You amuse me." He released her, and backed a step away.

"Are we in agreement, Serenity?" Endymion asked as he bent to retrieve the pajama bottoms he'd dropped on the floor. Serenity hesitated only a moment longer.

"We are in agreement," she finally replied.

"Good," Endymion said drolly, "I believe it is to be the _last_ time we are in agreement for a long while."

---

Serenity emerged from the bathing chamber, wrapped in a soft linen towel, only to find the same black silk shirt she'd refused waiting for her. Accepting that this was one argument she was not going to win, she toweled her hair as dry as she could and donned the garment. It was smooth and sleek, cool against her bare skin, but it didn't cover nearly as much as she thought it would. It left a startling amount of skin above her knees bare, stopping at mid-thigh. Her discarded clothes were nowhere to be seen. Probably Endymion had had them burned. Endymion would probably want her to only wear dresses.

She reentered Endymion's bedchamber to find Endymion abed, a small oil lamp offering only enough light for Serenity to see that he was propped up against the pillows, a book in his hands. Muted light flickered across his bare chest. Serenity chided herself. Of course his chest was bare. She was wearing his shirt. He looked up as she entered, his cool gaze drifting lazily over her. Serenity had the sneaking suspicion he found her lacking. Her chin came up a notch, defiantly. His lips curved into a smile, and he patted the bed next to him.

"Save your venom for later, little one. The hour is late. I've no desire to argue all night. Come to bed."

Serenity hesitated.

"I would have another room," she said, carefully. Endymion arched a brow.

"You are my wife. You will sleep in my room." His voice was firm; his tone brooked no argument. Serenity placed her hands on her hips.

"I will not sleep in your bed! I don't know you at all!" In a fit of pique, she pulled a chenille throw from the back of a chair, and stalked over to the sofa. Endymion was treated to a nice view of long, slender legs as she whirled away from him.

"If I cannot have a room of my own, I will sleep on the sofa!" With those words, she plopped unceremoniously onto the sofa, curled up, and pulled the chenille throw over herself. Endymion struggled against laughter for a moment. He could not seem to resist teasing her. She was so very lovely when her temper got the best of her. In truth, he imagined he would probably bait her often as he'd done this night. She really was a marvelous little thing. No woman had ever dared to speak to him as Serenity did, and he found her lack of restraint rather refreshing. He wondered if she would be as passionate and fiery as this in other ways.

As silently as he could, he left the bed and crossed the floor. He reached the sofa, and lifted Serenity into his arms. He heard her indrawn breath, and her hands clutched at him for a moment, as though she were disoriented.

"Easy, Serenity." He strode across the floor quickly, and set Serenity – chenille throw and all – gently on the bed. He sat beside her, removing the throw from her tight grasp and tossing it across the room. He pulled the sheets and down coverlet over her, and kissed her forehead.

"You have nothing to fear from me. You will never have cause to fear me. I have never struck a woman in my life, and I will not start with my wife, however much you may tempt me to do so. I will never touch you in anyway you do not permit. You will share my bed, Serenity, but I will not make you my wife in truth until you wish it. Do you understand?" Endymion brushed the damp, silky strands of hair from her face. Serenity nodded, clutching the covers to her chin. Endymion went around to the other side of the bed, and got in next to her. He put out the lamp, and the only light in the room then was the dying fire across the room. Serenity heard Endymion turn onto his side, and an arm smoothed over her waist. Gently, he pulled her against him, curled into the curve of his body. His lips found her ear in the darkness, and brushed softly over it, whispering,

"You do please me, Serenity."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not wearing these."

Endymion winced. Over the past week, he had come to know that tone well. It was the one Serenity used when she was displeased with something, and it meant he'd have a battle ahead convincing her to change her mind.

"Serenity, you can't just refuse them. It's a wedding gift from my council. You can't insult them by refusing," Endymion said coaxingly.

Serenity's disgust was written all over her face, and Endymion regretted his choice of words.

"I don't want a gift that was likely purchased with money stolen from those who can ill afford to lose it," Serenity's tone was firm. Endymion recognized that he was losing the battle, and sighed.

"Wear them once, then you may do what you please with them," he heard himself saying against his better judgment.

"Anything I like?" Her tone was carefully neutral.

"Anything you like," Endymion said, drawing her close to kiss her forehead, "wear them to the ball this evening, and then you may do as you please with my blessing."

Serenity gifted him with the brilliant smile that he'd come to love. It was worth the havoc she would undoubtedly cause just to see that smile light her lovely face.

"I will wear them. They truly are beautiful. It is a shame. They are real, aren't they," Serenity asked, looking up at Endymion.

"Of course they're real. It would be an insult to you to give you anything but the best." Endymion watched as Serenity reached into the gold chest before her and withdrew a handful of gleaming pearl beads. All were a sparkling, flawless white. They were heavy and beautiful, and they surely had cost a fortune. She let them slip through her fingers to fall back into the chest, rolling against each other in a soft rhythm. She turned to face Endymion.

"I've summoned a maid to help me prepare, so I must ask you to leave while I change. It might take a few hours," Serenity said, removing the pins that held her masses of hair up in a loose bun. It came down in a tumble of shiny strands, and Endymion had to stop himself from reaching out to touch it.

"What will you wear?" Endymion asked. Serenity's eyes lit with pleasure.

"A gown Luna and Diana designed. It's quite lovely." Serenity fairly glowed. Endymion made a note to have some more gowns ordered for her. Serenity, however much she might deny it, did indeed have a love of pretty things.

"Diana helped design it? She can't be more than five or six years old," Endymion said doubtfully.

"Diana is a child, with a child's imagination. She knows better than any how a princess should look," Serenity replied.

Endymion laughed at her answer. He should have known she would defend the child even now. He reached out to tug on a silvery lock of hair, drawing her close to him.

"I look forward to seeing this gown," he murmured. A faint blush caressed her cheeks and she turned away in embarrassment. He had a maddening ability to fluster her, and he exercised it often. And what was worse, he _knew_ exactly how he made her react. She stamped her foot petulantly when she heard his low chuckle behind her. His hands were suddenly on her hips, pulling her back against him gently.

"Don't be angry with me, sweetheart. It's only that you look so beautiful when you've lost your temper." His voice was husky and seductive at her ear. Serenity shivered.

"I never lose my temper." Serenity prided herself on the steadiness of her voice, but Endymion noticed only the way her body trembled against him.

A knock sounded at the door, and Serenity tore away from Endymion, gasping.

"En-enter," she called weakly. A maid entered the room, curtseying to them both. Serenity pointed towards the open door.

"Out," She ordered, glaring at Endymion. He quirked a brow. She was beginning to grow attached to that action.

"You order me about in my own castle?" Endymion struggled not to laugh. Serenity raised her chin. He was beginning to grow attached to that action.

"It's my castle, as well," she informed him primly, "I married into it. And I am ordering you to leave while I prepare for your blasted ball."

Endymion caught her in his arms and dropped a kiss on her open mouth.

"Don't say 'blasted', darling," he laughed.

"Get the hell out of here!" Serenity replied.

"Don't say 'hell', sweetheart," Endymion snickered from the doorway. A cushion hit the wall very near his head with a heavy thud. His laughter echoed down the hallway.

---

She looked like an angel. It was all Endymion could think as he watched her glide down the marble staircase into the ballroom. As soon as she'd been announced, the entire court had turned to catch a glimpse of their new Princess and queen-to-be.

The gown was lovely. It had to have cost a small fortune, but it suited her completely. Serenity had been right; the gown Luna and her daughter had designed made her look every inch the princess she was.

The skirt was layer upon layer of a sheer, billowy fabric that Endymion could not name. It fair floated around her, whispering over the steps as though it were alive. The bodice was an empire waist, cut low enough to expose an ample amount of smooth, fair skin. Four strands of pearls supported the fabric over each shoulder.

String after string of pearls was draped around her neck, all of different lengths. One closely encircled her throat, while another dipped nearly to her stomach. They brushed against each other with a sound like water rushing over pebbles.

Her hair was piled atop her head, meticulously curled ringlets threaded through with peals, then tumbling down her back. She looked like a goddess risen from the sea; a mermaid princess wearing her treasure.

She'd made good use of the pearls. His council would approve.

She moved gracefully across the floor, smiling that mysterious, beautiful smile, and stopped in front of Endymion. She curtseyed low, a perfect, practiced movement. Rising, she looked straight into Endymion's eyes. He thought he saw a glimmer of triumph in hers.

"Good evening, Endymion," She said softly.

"You look beautiful, Serenity." Endymion's voice was just a little huskier than what was appropriate. He took her hand and led her to the dais at the front of the ballroom. They ascended the steps together, her small hand still grasped tightly in his, and turned to face the silent court, so all could look upon the face of their new princess.

"I would present to you my wife and your princess, the Crown Princess Serenity." His announcement was met with a thunderous applause. His people were pleased with the lovely, graceful woman he'd married. He wondered how it was possible when this was the woman who, until a few short days ago, had terrorized his nobles with her thievery.

"I thank you for your welcome," Serenity said when the applause had died away, and swept another graceful curtsey towards the mass of people. When she rose, she looked up at Endymion. "Shall we dance, then?" She held her hand out to Endymion expectantly. He took it, motioning for the performers to play, and led her back onto the floor.

She danced as gracefully as a fairy. No one could mistake this woman for anything other than a princess. Her upbringing was apparent in everything she did, every word she said.

In the end, Endymion was forced to relinquish Serenity into the waiting arms of the noblemen who were eager to dance with their new princess. He saw her only briefly thereafter, a flash of brilliant white floating across the dance floor. He knew the lords and ladies of his court were already gossiping about how Endymion's eyes were fixed only on Serenity, but he couldn't bring himself to care about the rampant speculation.

Endymion caught sight of Serenity once again, on the arm of the elderly Duke of Ainsworth, being led towards the refreshment table. She was smiling as she handed the Duke a crystal flute of champagne. Endymion slipped through the crowd towards them.

"That was a priceless vase, m'dear. And those paintings! I do hope they're in a gallery, at least. They were extremely valuable. Is that all you took from me, though? I would've thought you'd take more." The duke patted Serenity's hand fondly.

"I did," Serenity informed him, smiling sweetly. "I took two tapestries and another vase. They fetched quite a price, your Grace. Why, the paintings alone were enough to feed and cloth a peasant family on the southeast edge of the Kingdom. As far as I know, they are still reaping the benefits. Now they've livestock and a small plot of land to work. You've made an immeasurable difference in their lives, your Grace. I am sure they would thank you if they could."

"You are certainly a treasure, m'dear. And look, here's your husband come to claim a dance with his lovely bride, I'll wager." The duke bowed to Endymion, and handed Serenity over. "You certainly know how to pick a woman, Your Majesty. Your bride is a charming, thoughtful young woman. I do look forward to speaking with you again, Princess."

"And I with you, your Grace." Serenity curtsied to the duke, and turned to Endymion with a disarming smile. "Shall we dance, Endymion?" she queried. Endymion took the champagne glass from her, passed it to a servant nearby, and led Serenity back onto the ballroom floor. They made a few circles around the room before Endymion finally spoke.

"How on Earth did you do it?" He could not keep the awe from his voice.

"How on Earth did I do what?" Serenity was genuinely puzzled.

"You won them over. You made it seem an honor to have you steal from them. Just a few minutes ago, Duke Ainsworth was fawning over you even though you'd stolen his most prized possessions. He was happy that you'd stolen them. He was genuinely pleased. Look at him over there, boasting to his comrades. You've almost convinced him it was his idea in the first place." Endymion nodded to where the duke was laughing with a few older gentlemen.

"Oh, that," Serenity shrugged as if it did not concern her. "Men are all very much alike, Endymion. It suits my purposes for them to like me, and so I set out to win them over. If I convince them that they are doing good deeds and are well-liked for it, perhaps they will not be averse to any plans I have for the future. It is in my best interests not to make enemies of the people that should rightly be my enemies already. If I charm them and let them think what it pleases them to think about me, perhaps I shall be the better off."

Endymion snorted. "You don't mean to suggest that all men are so easily led, do you? Surely there are a few who cannot be swayed by charm alone."

"Oh, surely there are some. But for those I will have no need to win over by charm. Those I can win over with wit and will. Those who cannot respect me because I am princess will respect me because I care for the welfare of the people. I will change what I see as wrong. Therefore you will grant me a position upon your council, Endymion." Serenity smiled that heart-stopping smile again, and Endymion cursed himself for nearly falling victim to that beautiful face.

"I shall do what I can, Serenity, though I doubt you will need my permission after tonight, judging by how my court has taken so well to you. Nevertheless, if my council agrees, you do have my permission to take part," Endymion replied. Serenity was breathless with delight.

"Oh, Endymion! I'm so happy, I could kiss you!" Her cheeks flushed prettily, and Endymion held her a little tighter.

"Would you?" His voice deepened, and Serenity's flush darkened, her gaze dancing away from his. The fingers of one hand caught her chin, gently forcing her eyes back to his. His gaze was too intense for her, and yet she couldn't seem to look away. Suddenly she was trembling and her thoughts were clouding.

"Serenity." His voice was low, seductive. She was certain that the courtiers around them were staring. They were no longer moving. Instead, they were stationary in the middle of the ballroom floor, people whirling about them. He moved closer, his cheek against hers.

"Serenity, would you want to kiss me? I want very much to kiss you." His voice was near her ear, meant for her ears alone, sending shivers down her spine. Her fingers clutched at the fabric covering his arms, grateful that his arms supported her.

"I…I…" Serenity's voice was the barest of whispers. His fingers stroked her cheek as he looked into her eyes, awaiting her response. "Not here," she whispered, panicked, face flaming.

Endymion chuckled, leaning down to touch his forehead to hers. "No, not here, sweetheart," he murmured, brushing a kiss across her cheek. "You continually surprise me. One moment I think how worldly you are, how well you play your part, and then next I think how innocent you are, how completely unsuited to this life. Who are you really, Serenity?" His fingers toyed with a wayward curl, brushing it back behind her ear. "Some how I don't think we'll be staying through the entire ball, do you?"

"No," Serenity breathed, "I don't."

"Go out the back way, when you've a mind to leave. There's a door just at the side of the staircase, there. It's where the servants enter and exit. You can make it through there unnoticed, and you'll not have to make some sort of explanatory speech. I've done it countless times," Endymion advised softly.

"Without you?" Serenity asked.

"Together we'd be missed too quickly. I'll be along a half an hour after you," Endymion replied. Serenity nodded her assent.

"Come, we'll get something to drink. You look as though you need it," he teased gently. She laughed with him and allowed him to pull her off the ballroom floor towards the refreshment table. He lifted a crystal flute towards her, clinking their glasses together in a silent toast. Serenity sipped hers slowly. When she was half done, her eyes met Endymion's over the rim of her glass. Slowly, she set her glass down, turned, and made her way towards the servant's exit. Just before she slipped through the door, she looked over her shoulder. Endymion was standing right where she'd left him, staring after her.

Endymion glanced at his pocket watch and noted the time. Surely, the next half an hour would be the longest of his life.

---

Serenity entered their bedchamber and rang for a maid to draw her a hot bath. After divesting herself of the ball gown, she spent the next fifteen minutes soaking in the steaming water, pulling the pearl beads from her hair. The water was soothing. It was the perfect temperature, scented with rose oil, and filled with light, frothy bubbles. It was delightful, but the slickness of the oil and bubbles made it difficult for her to remove the pearls from her hair.

A pair of hands fell on her shoulders, eliciting a shocked cry from her, and she heard a masculine laugh from behind her.

"Will you cease to startle me!"

"Will you cease to be startled?" He returned, still laughing. His warm hands gently massaged her shoulders. "Relax, I've come to help you get those beads out of your hair. You'll only tangle it."

"Thank you," Serenity sighed as his fingers soothed her aching muscles.

"You're most welcome. Perhaps you will do the same for me someday." Endymion mused.

"Remove pearl beads from your hair?" Serenity asked skeptically. Endymion dunked her under the water. Serenity came up gasping and spluttering. She recouped by sending a small tidal wave of rose scented water hurtling over the edge onto Endymion. Laughing, Endymion pulled off his drenched jacket and shirt, ruffling his damp hair. His eyes drifted over her hungrily, and Serenity looked down to find what he was looking at. The bubbles had drifted or popped with the wave of water she'd pushed at Endymion, and her bare body was visible beneath the surface of the water. She gasped and jerked into a sitting position, arms wrapped around her knees, covering her assets.

"Serenity." One of Endymion's hands slid down her bare back, and the other sifted through her wet hair, pearls still glimmering between damp silken strands. He tilted her face up to receive his kiss, then slid his arm beneath her knees, pulling her small form from the water to cradle her against him. Water sloshed over the side of the tub, soaking Endymion's pants and shoes, coating the tile floor. Serenity's arms slid around his neck, her heavy mane of hair dripping torrents of water. Endymion supported her slight weight on one arm to open the door leading into their bedchamber. Pearls clattered noisily to the floor, loosed from Serenity's hair.

Endymion strode across the floor quickly and easily, as though carrying Serenity didn't slow him down at all. He leaned over to blow out the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.


End file.
